Fragile
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Santana's prisoner thought she had died, but she was so wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **If you haven't seen the newest Riddick movie then don't read this story...simple as that.

* * *

**Fragile**

Santana's prisoner gasped out wildly as she ran, wobbly and unsteady. Somehow she just knew that she wasn't going to get too far. Instantly, agony exploded within her back and she tumbled forward next to some large rocks. Breathing out what she thought was her last breath, the woman collapsed forward and onto her stomach, spitting out blood as the gaping wound in her back gushed torrents of blood.

Lifting her eyes upwards, she could see someone peering down at her from behind the rocks, concealed within the shadows. It was a very dangerous looking man and he was just staring at her through goggles. She couldn't see his eyes because they were covered up by said goggles. The woman lifted up a hand and reached out to him, struggling to breathe properly. She knew she was dying, but she didn't want her life to end now. She wanted to live!

Her eyes slowly fluttered shut and the last thing she saw was the strange man just watching her silently. It felt like she were going to sleep, but she hoped that it was just a nightmare and that she would wake up somewhere peaceful and tranquil. She didn't want this…

When her eyes opened again, she was startled. Sitting up quickly, she moved her eyes in many directions, searching for something. It was dark, but she knew she wasn't alone. Touching her body, she found her gaping wound all healed and closed up. It was a miracle, really.

"You almost died." a deep voice remarked from nearby, causing her to jump slightly.

The woman turned in the direction of where the voice came from and saw that same man from before. He was sitting down on the ground, eating something untellable. The lady was cautious.

"You saved me?" she questioned.

"I saved your life." the man confirmed.

The woman shifted a bit, wincing in mild pain. "Why did you save me?"

"What? No 'thank you'?" he sounded intrigued, a little bit bored.

"Thank you…" the woman muttered out quietly. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you just let me die?"

The man breathed out a heavy sigh before looking at her. It was then that the woman noticed his unusual eyes. "It wasn't your time to go." was all he said in reply.

"It wasn't my time to go?" the female echoed, staring at him with a frown crawling around her facial features. "That's the only reason why you saved me?"

"It's not the only reason."

The woman's frown deepened. "What's the other reason?" she demanded to know, becoming incredibly wary now of the dangerous man.

"I'll let you know…" the man got to his feet and trekked over to her, handing her some kind of meat that wasn't cooked very well. "…when the time comes." He added.

The woman hesitated before taking the offering. She just stared at the food, her stomach upset. The female really didn't feel like eating right now and she was nervous and uneasy about what this other 'reason' would be.

"…what's your name anyway?" the lady wanted to know.

"Riddick."

The woman peered at him, interested by the name. "Riddick?"

The man, Riddick, didn't say any more after that and wended into the darkness, disappearing and leaving her there.

Santana's prisoner was not worried though. She knew that he'd be back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the next chapter since people decided to follow, but don't expect a regular update. I have other stories that I'd like to finish before this one. Plus, I've only seen this movie once and I have to see it again to see certain events. So, don't expect another update until a while. Sorry, but thank you for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Breathing out softly, Santana's prisoner found that she was beginning to become famished. Her uneasiness withered away like a wilting flower and her stomach complained for food. Peering down at the untellable food the man, Riddick, had given to her out of the blue, she frowned. The woman really didn't know if it was truly edible or not, but she was going to force it down her throat. Besides, she hadn't eaten in days.

Lifting up the half cooked meat, the female brought it to her lips and opened her mouth. From there, she took a large bite and started chewing on it, her expression morphing into a look of mild disgust and semi satisfaction. It was a mixture of both, but it was something to eat and she was going to devour it to keep her stomach from making vexing noises. When she finished with her short and distasteful meal, the woman brought a hand to her throat, wishing she had something to drink.

Searching around with her eyes, she noticed that it was really dark out and there was barely any light left. She started to wonder what Santana and his inconsiderate minions were currently occupying themselves with. The lady instantly felt a strong sense of hatred towards Santana, knowing he had been the one who had shot her from behind. Ruminating on that, she began to wonder how this Riddick character even healed her. It was strange and unexplainable, but she wasn't complaining. She was very grateful.

Suddenly, a brownish colored canteen dropped down onto her lap and she flinched in surprise, startled by the action. When she tilted her head up to look at the individual standing before her, it was none other than the Riddick character. He had removed his goggles and his unusual eyes were now visible. Santana's prisoner almost gasped at the sight of them. What kind of person was this man? What was he?

"Drink it," Riddick informed her, motioning towards the canteen on her lap that he had put there. He sat down on the ground across from her and got comfortable there, running a hand over his smooth head. "It's all I have and you'll need it for what I'm going to have you do in the near future."

Now becoming incredibly wary and cautious, the woman gave him a suspicious look and a frown jumped onto her facial features. Her eyes narrowed and she grasped the canteen firmly in her hand, deciding to ignore his unusual eyes for the moment. Right now, her mind was moving onto what he was talking about. He was probably talking about the other reason why he had saved her life, obviously, which she still had a very bad feeling about.

"What exactly am I going to be doing and is this related to this 'other reason' in any way?" the woman questioned Riddick, staring at him while remaining like a stiff statue. She just sat there on the ground while gripping the canteen, numerous thoughts running through her head.

Riddick stared at her for a very long moment before nodding his head. "Yeah," he answered lowly, pulling out a knife and examining it. That action made the female even more nervous than ever before. Would he be planning on using that weapon on her? She had a feeling that his man was incredibly dangerous.

"What is it?" the lady asked.

"I'll let you know when the time comes," Riddick responded shortly with a small smile that didn't portray any kind of emotion. "Until then, tell me what your name is. I need something to call you, you know."

The woman watched him for a few minutes before opening the canteen and bringing it to her lips, her stomach dropping uncomfortably. Not wanting to give out her real name, the female decided to give him a false one that she made up right then and there. "Call me Ishani," then she started gulping down the rest of the water in the canteen, enjoying the way it satisfied her dry throat.

"Ishani." Riddick echoed, his voice colored with skepticism and doubt.

"Yes," the woman replied, finishing her water and tossing the empty canteen to the ground. "Ishani."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Chapter threeeeeeeee.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Allowing her eyes to open, Santana's prisoner came face to face with some type of creature. The creature resembled that of an overgrown jackal, but it looked very different. Becoming rigid and fearful, Ishani (which is what she now called herself) dared not to move. She had no idea what this hound was capable of and it was just staring at her, a threatening growl rumbling in its throat. The strange being was towering over her, paws on either side of her head. If it wanted to, the monstrous doglike creature could easily tear into her throat and lap up her blood. It could easily _kill_ her if it wanted to. Contemplating quickly, Ishani started to come up with numerous things she could do to get out of the situation. Her thoughts were erratic and all over the place because of how scared and panicked she was at the moment.

Before she had gone to sleep, Riddick had gone off to do something, which she had no idea about. He wouldn't even tell her what he was up to, but she had a feeling that she would be finding out very soon. After that, she had decided to get some rest. Ishani had felt so fatigued and fragile, so very _tired_. She immediately had gone to sleep on the hard and rocky ground, unaware of everything else around her. Then, she suddenly wakes up to _this_…

Ishani was about to scramble out from underneath the beast, but Riddick's voice sounded throughout the area. Hearing his voice, Ishani's fear decreased slightly and she was filled with great hope. Surely he would save her, right? He wouldn't let her die. He still needed her for something.

"Easy," Riddick spoke, sauntering over to her and the hound that was on top of her. He placed a hand onto the jackal creature's neck, gripping it firmly and then patting it gently. "Easy, easy," he told the animal in his deep voice.

Ishani was very surprised when the creature listened to the dangerous man. She brought a hand up to her heart and tried to steady her breathing. The woman really thought that she had been about to get eaten. Luckily, Riddick came to her rescue, but why was the monster listening to him and why did Riddick act as if he had control over the beast? Could the beast somehow be Riddick's pet?

The abnormal animal relaxed underneath Riddick's touch and it backed off, getting off of Ishani and seeming much calmer now. It no longer looked so threatening and it no longer appeared as though it were going to tear her throat out. Bringing a hand up to her neck, Ishani finally managed to get rid of her fear, but her limbs were still trembling from the experience.

"What is that thing?" Ishani wanted to know, never allowing her eyes to stray from the wild thing.

Riddick didn't answer her right away and was too busy petting the creature. When he did decide to reply, he brought his gaze to her and commented, "I don't know what it is, really."

"Is it trained?" asked Ishani, eyes narrowing.

"Raised it."

Ishani forced herself to look away from the creature and she nodded her head. "Okay," was all she murmured, not sure of what else to say.

Riddick let go of the animal's fur and then took a seat on the ground, pulling out his knife once more like before. Ishani was very wary of the beast _and_ Riddick.

"Who are you really, Riddick?" questioned Ishani uneasily. "What do you do?"

"Escaped convict. Murderer," Riddick bluntly responded, sounding very serious.

Ishani became even more wary of Riddick and the jackal-like beast that was now trotting around the area. "You're a murderer?" she demanded to know for confirmation.

"Want me to repeat myself?" Riddick queried, his gaze glued to her.

"No…" answered Ishani quietly.

Riddick didn't say anything more after that.

"So what exactly am I going to be doing for you? You said that you saved my life for a reason," Ishani pointed out, deciding to change the subject. "Are you going to tell me that reason now or do I have to find out on my own?"

Riddick was looking at her again and he grinned a little. "You're going to help me get off this planet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Ishani could not fathom the words that Riddick had allowed to escape his mouth just moments ago. The woman began to wonder if the man was serious about what he just revealed to her or if she was just lost in an eternal dream that she would never wake up from. He wanted her to help him get off the planet. How in the world was she supposed to do that? She was weak and fragile, unable to do anything. What could she possibly do to aid Riddick on escaping this world? She couldn't possible achieve something that great! She definitely did _not_ want to face Santana and his ignorant minions either. Ishani felt so disgusted and appalled with them that the very sight of them might cause her to erupt in heinous rage.

"You want _me_ to help you get off of this planet?" Ishani echoed his words from mere minutes ago, putting her gaze straight on Riddick and making sure to keep the jackal-like creature in her sight from the corner of her eye. "You do know that that's not possible, right? I can't possibly help you. Look at me. I'm a fragile person, unable to do anything. I am _weak_. I would only be a hindrance to you, Riddick."

Riddick was silent for a few minutes before he started talking again, serious and all. "I didn't have to save your life, _Ishani_," he sounded as if he still didn't believe that that was her true name when he said it. "But I did. I saw you run. You're _fast_. I can use your speed _and_ agility. Yes, you are fragile and not as strong as some, but you are able to do _something_."

Ishani didn't know whether he was complimenting her or not, but she still didn't like the idea of helping him get off the planet. She feared Santana and his men. The hurt and weak female did not want to face them again. It would bring back too many memories of her time being Santana's prisoner. It made her upset just ruminating on those unwanted memories. Looking back at the dangerous man before her, Ishani replied, "I'm sorry, Riddick. I know you saved my life and I'm very grateful for that, but I can't help you. I just can't," she firmly informed him, shaking her head and lowering her gaze to the ground.

"You want to stay here?" Riddick questioned her, tilting his head to the side as his eyes roamed her curiously. He didn't feel angered or upset by her refusal to help him, because he knew that in the end she would comply with his wishes. "If you do, trust me," he began, tone becoming much more serious. "You do _not_ want to do that."

Ishani's interest was piqued. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say…that something's coming and you don't want to be here when it does," the dangerous male answered her, putting his knife away and standing up as he looked upwards, seeing another ship arrive on the planet other than Santana and his cronies.

Surprised, Ishani removed her gaze from Riddick and put it on the ship that was landing from afar in the same area of where Santana and his crew were located. "Who're they?" she questioned, a frown crawling onto her facial features.

Riddick didn't respond and only grinned when he saw the ship land. Everything was simply _perfect_. Turning away from the sight, he put his eyes back on Ishani. "Are you going to help me get off this planet or not?" he demanded to know, already knowing what her answer was going to be.

Santana's ex-prisoner whirled around to face the mysterious male, recalling his words from before. He mentioned something about _something_ coming and that she didn't want to be here when it did. Contemplating on his previous words made her stomach drop uncomfortably. It brought _fear_ into her very soul. What could possibly be coming? The way Riddick said it made her think that it was something truly horrible, something that she _didn't_ want to be around to find out!

Coming to a decision that she couldn't take back, Ishani opened her mouth and answered, "I'll help you get off the planet."

**[Elsewhere]**

"…and really, why's that?" Johns questioned as he gazed at the map on the table, responding to Santana's comment.

"Riddick triggered the beacon to get off world, right?" Santana questioned back. "Basically, he was calling a taxi," he shut the doors to a cabinet, putting his eyes back on Johns and his crew who were just standing around.

"And?" Johns retorted without looking at him. Dohl, however, was staring at Santana from beside Johns, not liking the dude at all.

"And a ship would make a sweet trap, right," Santana instantly replied. "Confined space, metal walls, jail cell…" he trekked over to them as he finally got Johns' full attention.

Johns didn't say anything as he contemplated his words.

"It's cool, huh?" Santana kept talking.

"Is it true half the people you meet are below average?" Dohl asked Johns while turning her head to look at him. It was quite clear that she was not very fond of Santana.

The conversation carried on from there…

* * *

**Author's Note:** ...and the chapter ends there. Sorry. I wasn't sure if I was getting the dialogue from the movie right. Correct me if I'm wrong. (I need to buy the DVD and look at the subtitles!). Anyway, sorry for all the short chapters. The next chapter shall be longer. Also, I hope this chapter was acceptable and enjoyable to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Here it is! Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long, readers. I know you've been waiting. Sorry that this is really short. The chapters in the future will be much longer than this. Anyway, I won't be updating this story again until I've finished the entire story. Once it's done, I'll update once a day. Hope this chapter is acceptable. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Heart racing in her chest, Ishani listened to the instructions that were given to her from Riddick and soaked in all of the information he was giving out. She really felt uneasy about everything and about what was going to happen. What would happen? Could she possibly die in the process? That was a high probability and it very well _could_ happen. Was she really willing to risk her life to help Riddick get off of the planet? That was what she agreed to and she couldn't go back on what she said. It was like a promise, really. Plus, she wanted to get off the planet too. Overall, she was just scared to do it.

"Like I've said before, I need to get off-world," the deep voice of Riddick penetrated her ears. "So I activated an emergency beacon in an empty mercenary station, which I assumed that you've seen already. It broadcasted my identity and presence on this planet. That's why _they_ are here and that's why _you_ are here. If I hadn't activated that emergency beacon, you probably wouldn't be here right now and neither would they."

Ishani bobbed her head in a nod slightly, eyeing Riddick closely and warily. Hearing that, she recalled that Riddick had said that he was a murderer, which meant he had killed people. Whether those people were innocent or not, she would never know. Ishani mentally noted that she had to be careful around this dangerous man and that he might turn on her and decide to kill her for some reason. Yes, the man saved her life, but she didn't quite trust him yet, especially that horrendous beast he kept at his side.

"I left a little message for _them_," Riddick went on while he gazed at the mercenary station in the distance. "A bloody message vowing death to every single one of them unless they leave one of their ships and depart the planet on the other. I know they're not going to cooperate so that's why I'm going to take the power nodes to the ships, hindering them from escaping the planet."

"How are you going to do that? What…what do we do first?" Ishani wanted to know, a frown jumping onto her facial features. She gently bit down on her lower lip, contemplating about Riddick's plan of action. "I don't understand what I'm going to do to help you, Riddick."

Riddick brought his attention to the Santana's ex-prisoner, examining the woman's facial expression that she portrayed. He noticed uncertainty, distrust, and fear. The male didn't think that it would be a problem, however, except for the 'fear'. That fear she showed would possibly get her killed. "We're going to show them that I mean business tonight," he eventually commented. "We're going to take out two of _them_ at night, when it's dark."

"_We_?" echoed Ishani as she stared at Riddick in complete disbelief. "When you say 'take out' do you mean _kill_?" the female already knew the answer to that, so she kept on talking. "I can't fight, Riddick! I can't possibly do what you're asking me to do. I'm weak. Fragile. Incapable of doing anything. I'd get caught trying to help you and I'll…ruin your chance at escaping the planet."

"Remember, _Ishani_," Riddick began, completely disregarding her previous words. They meant nothing to the man. "They think you're dead. You have the upper-hand. They won't be expecting you, so you'll be able to do _something_. You're fast and agile. There'll be no problems."

Ishani wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or not, but she felt uneasy about everything. What would she use as a weapon? What would happen? Could she really commit such a devious act? Her thoughts traveled back to Santana and his crew and what they had done to her while she was Santana's prisoner. It caused her blood to boil and it made her sick. Santana had done _devious_ things. Maybe it was time to return the favor, yeah?

"Okay, I'm ready," Ishani firmly informed the dangerous man, bringing her eyes to his. She held a look of determination and resentment, vengeance. "I can do it."

Riddick grinned. "Alright."

**[Night]**

Rubio stood watch outside of the mercenary station that was decorated with the two ships. He held a gun in his hands and he peered into the darkness in the distance, licking his dry lips. There was a sudden noise, so he started cautiously walking in that direction, gripping his gun tightly.

What in the world was that?


End file.
